Première année à Poudlard
by laedystar
Summary: Ginny Wesley rentre dans sa première année à Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

1. Rencontre

Quai 9 ¾ à King Cross Station, Londres. Les Wesley étaient tous réunis sur le quai en compagnie d'Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Tous donnaient des conseils à Ginny pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse piéger par les grands mais aussi par les fantômes du château.

- Je ne suis pas bête vous savez ? J'ai cinq frères qui racontent tous les mêmes choses depuis des années à la maison alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis mieux armée que vous ne le pensez ! lança Ginny agacée.

Mrs Wesley embrassa Fred, George, Ron et les laissa monter dans le wagon du train. Quand à Ginny, elle la retint un peu plus longtemps sur le quai.

- Ginny chérie, fais bien attention à toi, et surtout si tu as un problème, va tout de suite voir ton professeur, le préfet ou un de tes frères ! Ne te laisse pas marcher sur…

- Molly, laisse-la respirer enfin ! coupa Mr Wesley.

- Merci papa ! répondit Ginny

Molly se résigna et fini par embrasser sa fille unique. Elle la laissa filer dans le train en faisant des grands gestes de la main pour dire au revoir à tous ses enfants mais aussi à Harry et Hermione.

- Enfin libre, dit Ron dans les couloirs quand le train démarra.

Hermione se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. Ginny et Harry pouffèrent en se cachant dans leur écharpe tricotée des mains de Mrs Wesley.

Après plusieurs passages dans les wagons, ils trouvèrent un compartiment de libre où ils s'installèrent. Ron prit la valise d'Hermione et l'a rangea dans les filets au-dessus des sièges. Harry s'avança vers celle de Ginny mais cette dernière refusa et la monta seule dans le filet. « Je suis pas handicapée Harry, mais merci ! ». Tous les trois s'assirent dans les fauteuils et regardèrent le paysage filer. Les préfets faisaient leur ronde ainsi que les marchandes de bonbons sorciers. Harry et Ron avaient déjà achetés des tonnes de bonbons surprise de Bertille Crochu ainsi que des Chocogrenouilles. Ils les partagèrent avec Hermione et Ginny.

Une heure avant leur arrivée à Poudlard, les quatre amis revêtirent leur robe de sorciers. A ce moment là, Malfoy et ses acolytes passèrent la tête dans le compartiment d'Harry et commencèrent à les charier comme à leur habitude. Ginny les rembarra et ils s'en allèrent. Ron était bouche-bée. « Bah au moins, je ne devrai pas te protéger là-bas ! » marmona-t-il, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

- On ferait mieux de commencer à descendre les valises, nos allons bientôt arriver à l'école, dit Hermione tout en regardant sa montre.

- Tout à fait ! lança une voix masculine.

C'était Olivier Dubois qui passait par là.

- Salut Harry! Ron, Hermione…et …? Tu dois être une Wesley toi, je me trompe ? demanda Olivier à Ginny.

- Ginny Wesley…en effet ! répondit-elle en rougissant de plus en plus.

- Bon aller, à plus et Harry, n'oublie pas de regarder le tableau des entraînements cette année !

- Promis, grogna Harry.

En effet, l'année dernière, il avait prétendu ne pas savoir où se trouvait le tableau pour excuser ses retenues et donc ses manquements aux entraînements.

Le train arriva en garde de Poudlard et tout le monde descendit.

- Les premières années, suivez-moi ! hurlait Hagrid.

- Bonjour Hagrid, dirent Ron, Hermione et Harry en même temps.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Ginny, vient avec moi ! répondit Hagrid.

- A tout à l'heure Ginny, dit Hermione.

Ginny se sépara du groupe et alla rejoindre le groupe des premières années. Elle les regardait tous un à un. Ils semblaient tous effrayés par le géant poilu qui les appelait. Ginny se sentait sûre d'elle par rapport à tous ces gens. En effet, elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer.

Une fois tout le groupe réuni sur le quai autour d'Hagrid, il les emmena vers le lac. Il plaça tous les jeunes sorciers dans les barques et les laissa se diriger vers le château illuminé. Ginny admirait l'école qui se dressait devant elle, comme tous les autres futurs élèves. Pendant toute la traversée, elle essayait de deviner vers quelle maison chacun allait être dirigé.

Les barques s'arrêtèrent et les élèves descendirent. Ils étaient tous regroupés face à la porte de la Salle Commune. Ginny se sentait vraiment mal. Elle ne connaissait personne dans le groupe. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : retourner vers Harry ou alors vers Olivier.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et le choixpeau commença son dispatching.

- Wesley, Ginny, appela McGonagal.

Ginny s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret face à toute l'école. Le choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête et commença à réfléchir.

- Gryffondor ! hurla-t-il

Toute la table des Gryffondor applaudit et elle alla s'assoir à sa place.

Après plus d'une heure de choixpeau magique, les repas furent servis.

Le repas fini, Ginny se dirigea vers Harry, Hermione et son frère quand une main lui attrapa le bras. Elle s'arrêta net et se retourna. C'était Olivier.

- Quoi ? s'empressa de demander Ginny.

- Euh…rien, je voulais juste te féliciter pour être entrée à Gryffondor miss ! répondit Dubois en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Bah … merci !

Il lui lâcha le bras et elle continua sa route. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione, face à Harry et se fit encore une fois complimentée pour son entrée.

- De toutes façons, tous les Wesley sont à Gryffondor alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas été acceptée là, dit Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Délicat de ta part Ronald ! lança Hermione. Non Ginny, félicitation, vraiment ! Gryffondor est une bonne maison…

- Ca va les chevilles Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Drago Malfoy dans son dos.

Hermione serra les poings et ne lui répondit pas. Ginny voyant que cet idiot avait blessé son amie, se leva et fit face au Serpentard.

- Ecoute moi espèce d'idiot, il n'y a pas de sang pur et de sang impur alors ferme ton caquet et va donc dans ton cachot !

- Mais qui es-tu petite ingrate pour oser me parler ainsi ? Surtout une première année ! répondit Drago d'un ton supérieur.

- Je suis Ginny Wesley, banane, tu le sais très bien en plus ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit sur le Chemin de Traverse ! menaça la jeune rousse.

- C'est bon, on y va, on a d'autres chats à fouetter !

Drago et ses deux amis sortirent de la Salle Commune et Ginny se rassit comme si de rien était.

- Tu lui as dit quoi sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- T'occupe !

- Bien joué miss Wesley !

Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent et virent qui venait de complimenter Ginny. C'était encore Olivier Dubois. « Merci » répondit-elle tout en rougissant. Elle se retourna rapidement.

- Sympa ce Dubois, dit Ron, toujours la bouche pleine.

- C'est pour ne pas que j'oublie demain matin… répondit Harry.

- Moi je crois plutôt qu'il a craqué sur Ginny, lança Hermione.

Ginny rougit encore plus mais ne dit rien. Hermione se leva et invita sa jeune amie à venir installer ses affaires dans la tour Gryffondor, laissant les garçons à leur assiette.

- Il a craqué ? demanda Ginny à Hermione, en chuchotant.

- Hihi, as-tu remarqué la façon dont il te regarde depuis le train ? Enfin, je dis ça, je n'en sais rien... . Les cours ne commencent que dans deux jours, ça te dit d'aller voir l'entraînement de Quiddich demain ? demmanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas !

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et montèrent à l'étage des chambres des filles. Là, toutes leurs affaires étaient déjà disposées sur leur lit. « Ah, ces elfes de maison…incorrigibles ! » pensait Hermione.

Les jeunes filles s'endormirent rapidement sous le plafond étoilé des chambres de Gryffondor. Le lendemain matin, chacun se levait à son rythme. Hermione le réveilla la première. Elle s'emmitoufla dans un peignoir aux couleurs de Gryffondor et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Ron et Harry étaient déjà levés.

- Bonjour les garçons, bien dormi ? demanda Hermione d'une vois encore pleine de sommeil.

- Oui et toi ? répondirent-ils.

- Oui, merci. Harry, à quelle heure est ton entraînement ? Ginny et moi voudrions venir vous regarder.

- Dans une heure ! Dubois est vraiment strict cette année ! Il nous fera levé de plus en plus tôt pour ne plus se faire piquer le terrain !

- Normal aussi, il est en dernière année. Il doit se préparer aux examens ! répondit Hermione. Je vais m'habiller. Vous avez déjà mangé ?

- Non, on vous attendait !

- C'est gentil, je vais réveiller Ginny et on arrive !

Hermione se dirigea vers le lit de Ginny et la réveilla doucement.

- Bonjour Ginny ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que l'entraînement commence dans une heure. Les garçons nous attendent pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Veux-tu venir ou préfères-tu te reposer ?

- J'arrive, répondit Ginny.

Les deux jeunes sorcières s'habillèrent et descendirent rejoindre les garçons. Les amis allèrent manger dans la Salle Commune et après avoir s'être bien rempli le ventre, Harry remonta chercher son Nimbus 2000 ainsi que ses protections de Quiddich. Ses amis quant à eux se rendirent sur le terrain. Il n'y avait que des jumeaux Wesley et Dubois. Les filles et Ron les saluèrent et montèrent dans les gradins pour admirer le jeu.

Harry arriva accompagné de ses équipières et équipiers.

L'entraînement commença.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Le Quiddich

Dubois avait constitué deux équipes pour évaluer le niveau après les grandes vacances de chacun des joueurs. Tous, y compris Dubois et Potter avaient perdu de leur capacité. Après de nombreuses chutes, Dubois stoppa tout et forma des ateliers. Harry était seul et devait se concentrer sur le vif d'or et les autres équipes devaient s'occuper de leur balle.

Ginny et Ron ne perdaient pas une miette de tout l'entraînement. Tous les deux rêvaient de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor. Hermione, elle, s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle sortit alors un livre sur les métamorphoses de deuxième année et commença à le lire quand un cognard fonça droit sur elle. Ron était tétanisé de voir arriver cette balle à toute vitesse vers eux. Ginny se leva et attrapa le livre d'Hermione et renvoya le cognard en direction des joueurs. Hermione qui n'avait rien compris de la situation demanda pourquoi Ginny lui avait arraché le livre des mains et pourquoi elle avait crié contre les joueurs. Ron lui expliqua et Hermione remercia Ginny.

Après cet épisode dangereux, Hermione regarda plus attentivement l'entraînement et encourageait Harry qui avait de la peine à attraper le vif d'or.

Ginny n'arrêtait pas de râler contre les joueurs qui s'occupaient du cognard et Ron imitait les gestes des batteurs.

Dubois était amusé de voir les trois sorciers dans les gradins qui avaient chacun leur préférence dans le jeu. Harry attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez de Dubois et l'entraînement s'arrêta.

Dubois fit rassembler ses joueurs et les remotiva pour le prochain entraînement. Ginny, Ron et Hermione descendirent des gradins et rejoignirent Harry. Dubois s'approcha de son joueur et demanda à ce dernier s'il avait déjà vu Ginny jouer au Quiddich. Harry répondit par la négative. En effet, Mrs Wesley défendait toujours sa fille de jouer avec ses frères car ils étaient brutaux. Dubois fit la moue amis se ressaisit aussitôt.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Elle m'a l'air d'être une battante et Emily ne veut plus jouer cette année à cause des BUSE…je me demandais ce que Ginny valait sur le terrain, c'est tout, répondit Olivier.

- Bah demande-lui si elle veut essayer ! lança Harry tout en s'éloignant du capitaine de l'équipe pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

- Facile à dire Potter, marmonna Dubois.

Ce dernier fit demi-tour et rentra à Poudlard.

- Bien joué ! lança Ron.

- Tout à fait, je ne l'avais même pas vu ! Comment fais-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- Ouais bah en attendant, les autres joueurs sont nuls ! Surtout Emily, elle ne fait rien ! C'est à cause d'elle qu'Hermione a failli se faire assommer… !

- Oui j'ai vu Ginny, calme-toi ! répondit Harry tout en rigolant. Au fait, Olivier voudrait te voir à propos du Quiddich, va le voir dès que tu as du temps !

- Moi ? J'ai peut-être trop crié sur ses joueurs… dit Ginny honteuse.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas !

Harry partit se doucher et les trois autres rentrèrent au château. Seuls Hermione et Ron parlaient de l'entraînement. Ginny, elle, était plus que silencieuse. Elle se demandait pourquoi Dubois voulait la voir… perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit absolument pas compte qu'elle et ses amis étaient rentrés dans le château. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor que la première année reprit ses esprits.

Hermione et Ron s'assirent dans le canapé face au feu et avancèrent leurs mains pour se réchauffer. « Je monte dans ma chambre » dit Ginny. Hermione te Ron n'y prêtèrent attention et la jeune sorcière monta en silence.

- Hey, Ginny ! appela une voix en bas des escaliers.

Ginny se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. C'était un jeune garçon de première année. Il était monté vers le choixpeau juste avant elle la veille.

- Oui ? Qui-a-t-il ?

- Euh rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas mais Dubois m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il serait dans la Grande Salle à midi.

- D'accord. Je serai là, répondit-elle tout en rougissant.

Ginny continua de monter les escaliers tout en rougissant et tout en se posant des questions sur ce Dubois. Que voulait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé sur le terrain de Quiddich ce matin ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, L'apprentie sorcière partit se doucher. En ressortant de la salle de bain, elle croisa Hermione mais ne lui parla pas. « Bizarre aujourd'hui la Ginny… » pensa Hermione sans insister pour lui parler.

Enfin prête, Ginny descendit des chambres et se positionna devant le tableau des premières années où tous les cours et les salles étaient indiqués. Ginny prenait des notes des cours qu'elle allait suivre cette année et prit une seule option : spécialité des défenses contre les forces du Mal.

- Pas mal pour une fillette ! s'exclama Dubois derrière la jeune fille.

Ginny se retourna avec des yeux menaçants mais dès qu'elle vit que cette vois appartenait au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle se calma et lui demanda pourquoi il voulait la voir ce midi.

- Curieuse va ! Mais si tu as quelques minutes devant toi dans ce cas là, je t'en parle maintenant ! répliqua Olivier.

- Oui, j'en ai en effet ! Les cours ne commencent que demain donc j'ai le temps aujourd'hui.

Olivier emmena Ginny dans un coin obscur de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et lui dit :

- Voilà, je t'ai entendu hurler conter Emily pendant tout l'entraînement…

- Oui, désolée, je n'aurai pas du…je suis désolée, je ne le ferai plus, promis, s'empressa Ginny confuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça voyons, tu avais tout à fait raison ! répondit Dubois tout en souriant de son plus beau sourire. Voilà, j'aimerai que tu t'essayes au Quiddich pour éventuellement remplacer Emily. Elle ne veut plus jouer cette année à cause des examens et comme tu as l'air de connaître les bases du jeu…je me disais que peut-être…

- Tu crois que je pourrai ? Mais j'ai jamais joué tu sais !

- Oui je sais, ta mère…

- Comment tu sais ?

- Harry !

- Ah d'accord…bah si tu m'en crois capable, pourquoi pas essayer ? lança Ginny d'un ton peu assuré.

- Parfais, à deux heures cette après-midi devant la Salle Commune !

- D'accord ! répondit Ginny en souriant.

Dubois se leva et posa délicatement un petit bisou sur la joue de la jeune apprentie en lui murmurant « à tout à l'heure alors » à l'oreille.

Ginny resta plantée là sans rien dire, rougissant de plus belle quand Harry, Ron et Hermione vinrent la voir pour savoir ce que le capitaine voulait.

- Il va voir les capacités au Quiddich pour éventuellement remplacer Emily… répondit Ginny d'une voix monocorde et douce.

- La chance !! jalousa Ron

- Bravo Ginny et bonne chance alors ! répondirent Hermione et Harry.

- Merci…

Ginny n'en revenait toujours pas. Un garçon et peut-être un poste dans l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor en une journée…sa première journée de sa première année à Pouldard !

Il était midi à présent et tous les élèves commençaient à se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Les quatre jeunes firent de même. Pendant le déjeuner, Harry proposa à la jeune fille de lui prêter ses affaires pour l'essai de cet après-midi que Ginny accepta poliment.

Une heure et demie plus tard, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Ginny. C'était celle de Dubois. « Si tu as fini miss, on peut commencer maintenant » lui dit-il. Ginny rougit et Ron se moqua de sa sœur. Ginny lui lança un regard qu'elle seul en avait le secret et il se tut.

- Je vais aller chercher les affaires d'Harry et mon balai et j'arrive alors, répondit calmement Ginny tout en se levant.

- Viens juste comme ça, je te prête les miennes !

- Merci beaucoup ! répondit Ginny.

Dubois engagea le pas et Ginny le suivit. Elle se retourna rapidement et fit une tête que seule Hermione connaissait et cette dernière sourit. La grimace que Ginny avait faite à l'attention d'Hermione était celle qu'Hermione faisait quand Viktor Krum la prenait par la taille ou bien lui disait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. C'était la grimace de la personne qui fond littéralement pour quelqu'un.

- Sacrée Ginny, dit Hermione tout en continuant de sourire.

- C'était quoi cette tête ? demanda Harry apparemment curieux.

- Un code entre filles…tu ne peux pas comprendre Harry ! lança sèchement Hermione pour taquiner son ami.

- On va aller voir Ginny ? demanda Ron, toujours la bouche pleine.

- Non, il faut qu'elle se concentre et je crois qu'elle préfèrerait être seule avec Olivier. Elle n'a jamais fait de Quiddich et ne veut pas se ridiculiser devant un capitaine, expliqua Hermione.

- Oui, tu as parfaitement raison. On le saura tôt ou tard si elle est prise ou non, appuya Harry.

- Oui, j'ai toujours raison, je sais ! lança Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

- Et gna gna gna ! répondit Ron, apparemment vexé de n'avoir rien compris, une fois de plus.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire tout en baissant la tête pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait revêtit les couleurs de Gryffondor ainsi que les protections, un peu grandes, du capitaine. Ce dernier expliqa à Ginny comment se servir de sa batte et comment frapper le cognard et comment l'éviter. Tout ça n'était que de la théorie et après s'être assuré que la jeune sorcière avait compris les rudiments du Quiddich, il la laissa voler avec un cognard. Olivier l'observait avec beaucoup d'insistance et lui donnait des conseils. Sur ordre du capitaine, Ginny atterrit et attrapa le cognard qui la projeta à terre. Olivier l'aida par la suite à le ranger dans la boite.

Olivier félicitait Ginny quand un groupe de Serpentard s'approcha en ricanant.

- Alors Dubois, Emily t'a plaqué et tu te tournes vers une moins que rien de Wesley ? lança Drago.

- Aller vient Ginny, n'y prête pas attention, lui, il s'est fait aussi plaqué par cette fille…c'était pour sortir avec moi si mes souvenirs sont bons, répondit Olivier en passant devant les Serpentards, une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Drago serra les poings mais ne fit rien. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de dire à l'entraîneur qu'elle était désolée pour lui. « Pas grave ! De toutes façons, cette année, j'ai les examens donc c'est mieux comme ça et puis je n'étais pas du tout amoureux d'elle » répliqua Olivier.

Olivier et Ginny marchèrent en direction du château et y entrèrent.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor quand ils croisèrent Emily.

- Je te laisse là Ginny. Je dois parler à Emily. Garde mes affaires, tu me les rendras plus tard, dit Olivier.

- D'accord.

- Emily. Je t'ai trouvé une remplaçante !

- Quoi ? Ginny ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ?

- Pas du tout, elle joue mieux que toi et en plus aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'elle jouait !

- Ok, bah va jouer à la poupée avec ta première année et bonne chance pour le championnat ! Moi je préfère avoir ma septième année !

Emily partit en retenant ses larmes. Dubois ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer puisqu'elle ne voulait plus jouer…enfin bon, il devait à présent aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui annoncer les changements dans son équipe. « Euh, j'ai oublié de le dire à Ginny ! » pensa-t-il. Olivier fit demi-tour en direction de la tour Gryffondor en courant pour pouvoir annoncer à Ginny qu'elle était prise. Il arriva à temps devant la tour. Ginny commençait à prononcer le mot de passe.

- Ginny, attends ! cria Olivier un peu essoufflé.

- Oui ? Tu veux tes affaires maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, garde-les, je reviendrai les chercher. Je voulais juste te dire que tu fais à présent partie de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor ! Je vais aller voir McGonagall pour la prévenir des changements.

- Wah, merci beaucoup Olivier ! répondit Ginny avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- De rien, tu jours vraiment très bien. Avec toi, on va avoir une chance de gagner cette année ! dit-il en souriant.

Ginny ne dit rien et s'approcha du capitaine. Elle lui rendit son baiser de ce matin et s'engouffra dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

- Alors ? demandèrent en cœur Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George et d'autres élèves de premières années qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Euh…je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire maintenant… répondit Ginny gênée devant tout ce monde.

- C'est bon alors, t'es prise ! Bravo Ginny ! lança Harry.

- Oui… dit-elle avec le sourire.

- Bravo !! dirent tout le monde en applaudissant.

- Merci ! Mais maintenant, je dois aller prendre une douche ! Merci encore tout le monde !

Hermione avait rejoint Ginny dans sa chambre. Ginny souriait et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

- Y'a pas que ton admission dans l'équipe qui te rend si heureuse, pas vrai ? demanda Hermione.

- En effet…répondit Ginny gênée.

- Alors, raconte !

- Bon, d'accord ! Bah il est plein de petites attentions et ce matin déjà il m'a embrassé sur la joue…

- Dubois ? Attentionné ? C'est impossible !

- Pourtant…depuis qu'on s'est vu dans le train, c'est des petits regards, des clins d'œil, des mains sur l'épaule…

- Et… ?

- Pour le remercier de m'avoir engagée dans l'équipe, je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue et je suis partie sans même voir sa réaction… Oh mon dieu, Hermione ! Il est aussi vieux que Fred et George !

- L'âge n'a rien à voir avec l'amour…

Ginny resta bouche-bée et alla se doucher rapidement. A la sortie de sa douche, elle revêtit un jean et un sweat à la mode, celui qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire. Elle plia les affaires de Quiddich d'Olivier et les rangea sous son lit, avec ses autres affaires.

- Ginny Wesley ! appela McGonagall en bas des escaliers.

Ginny descendit à toute hâte et se présenta devant son professeur.

- Mademoiselle Wesley, tout d'abord félicitation pour votre admission dans l'équipe Gryffondor. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous féliciter uniquement. J'ai eu vent de l'option que vous souhaitiez prendre cette année…malheureusement, elle est incompatible avec le Quiddich. Il vous faut donc choisir. Vous me donnerez votre réponse ce soir au dîner. Je vous félicite encore une fois. A ce soir.

- Merci Professeur. A ce soir, répondit-elle poliment.

Le professeur sortit de la tour et Hermione prit la parole.

- Abandonner une matière pour du sport ?

- Le Quiddich est plus qu'un sport tu sais ? Mon choix est tout fait. C'est le Quiddich !

- Quoi ?

- Hermione arrête !

- Mais…

- Non, tais-toi ! coupa la jeune rousse.

Hermione se tut mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le Quiddich était un sport et non une matière scolaire. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent voir Hagrid et laissèrent Ginny avec tous les autres élèves dans la tour.

Ginny s'était lancée dans l'exposition du monde des sorciers aux enfants nés moldus et tous les élèves buvaient ses paroles. Le portrait pivota et Dubois apparu. Ginny se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

- Salut toi !

- Salut, répondit-elle avec un large sourire qui illuminait son visage. Je vais te chercher tes affaires maintenant si tu veux ?

- D'accord. Je t'attends ici.

Ginny monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et arriva dans sa chambre. Elle partit sous le lit et prit délicatement les affaires d'Olivier, ainsi que son balai. Elle redescendit plus doucement cette fois-ci car elle ne voyait pas les marches ; les affaires de Dubois lui cachaient la vue. Olivier s'avança et lui prit des mains son balai et les protections.

- Je peux t'aider à les ranger si tu veux, proposa Ginny.

- Euh…tu ne peux pas monter à l'étage des garçons… hésita l'entraîneur.

- Bah si, les escaliers des filles sont ensorcelés mais pas ceux des garçons !

- Ah bon, dans ce cas là, pas de problème ! Suis-moi !

Ginny suivit Dubois jusque dans sa chambre et commença à ranger les affaires là où il lui indiquait.

- Merci encore de m'avoir accepté dans l'équipe Oli…

Ginny fut coupée dans sa phrase par un baiser du capitaine. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'embrassait amoureusement. Ginny, surprise, resta les bras pendant le long du corps mais, une fois avoir bien compris ce qu'il se passait, elle commença à être plus active dans le baiser et posa ses bras sur les épaules du grand joueur. Ce baiser était infini et aucun des deux ne voulait arrêter. Depuis l'épisode du train, ils sentaient tous deux comme un aimant entre eux qui les attirait. Ils leur suffisaient de se regarder pour se comprendre et cette complicité était née la veille seulement.

Ils s'embrassaient, là, dans la chambre de Dubois, debout entre l'armoire ouverte et le lit quand James, un ami d'Olivier entra sans frapper.

- Oups, désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Olivier et Ginny cessèrent donc de s'embrasser mais restèrent très proche l'un de l'autre.

- Viens James, tu voulais quoi ? demanda Olivier, toujours sur son petit nuage.

- Euh, juste savoir les matières que tu as choisi…mais je t'en prie…fais donc ce que tu as à faire et… Ginny ?

- Salut James ! répondit-elle, comme si de rien était.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Oui, c'est ma cousine ! répondit James.

- Ah bon ? fit Olivier d'un air gêné.

- T'inquiète pas, ce que j'ai vu resteras entre vous et moi ! rassura James avant de s'en aller.

Olivier regardait la porte par laquelle James était reparti. Il ne disait rien et semblait perturbé. Ginny lui prit la main et le rassura :

- Il ne dira rien, je le connais !

- Je te crois alors !

Le tout nouveau couple resta sans rien dire et ils continuèrent à ranger les affaires de Quiddich quand Olivier reprit la parole :

- Je suis désolé que tu aies à choisir entre le Quiddich ou ton option… . Saches que si tu choisis la spé des défenses contre les forces du Mal, je comprendrai tout à fait !

- J'ai pas choisi ça ! McGonagall me laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour réfléchir mais mon choix est déjà tout fait, c'est le Quiddich et rien d'autre !

Dubois sourit. Ce que Ginny venait de lui dire le rassura non pas au point de vu de l'équipe mais du fait qu'ils passeraient plus de temps ensemble vu qu'ils ne sont pas de la même année ! Ginny remarqua ce large sourire sur le visage d'Olivier et se rapprocha de lui. Elle le regardait maintenant avec des yeux plein de malice. Quand il la vit, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser. Ginny sourit et lui dit qu'elle devait descendre à la bibliothèque chercher des livres pour la rentrée car il lui en manquait deux dont celui des potions et le professeur Rogue n'allait pas la louper. Ginny s'en alla donc avec le sourire aux lèvres et sortit de la tour Gryffondor. Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, elle rencontra Hermione et ne put s'empêcher de tout lui raconter. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait à peine une journée que Ginny était au sein de l'école de sorcellerie qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami. « Je t'avoue Hermione que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et puis avec quelqu'un d'aussi vieux… ». La jeune Wesley dut se taire car les filles venaient de rentrer dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Hermione se dirigea dans son coin favori où se trouvaient tous les anciens livres de sorcellerie tandis que Ginny allait voir la responsable pour louer à l'année les deux manuels qui lui manquait.


End file.
